


Questions

by BlackSkyandRoses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Romance, Seriously I love blushy Cullen so goddamn much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A life of service and sacrifice. Are templars also expected to give up… physical temptations?” Saragra tilted her head slightly and looked up at Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the terrible title. 
> 
> Just a drabble based off of Cullen's amazing dialogue if you ask him about vows of celibacy

“A life of service  _ and _ sacrifice. Are templars also expected to give up… physical temptations?” Saragra tilted her head slightly and looked up at Cullen. She’d been curious about the templar order - as a dalish apostate, she knew only enough to stay the hell away from the Templars. Now that she was working with the handsome commander, she wanted to know more about the order, but her traitorous heart had quickly led her astray. 

Cullen’s eyes widened slightly as the question took him by surprise.

“Physical? Why -” he cleared his throat, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Why would you -That’s not expected. Templars  _ can _ marry, al-although there are rules around it, and the order must grant permission. Some may chose to give up…  _ more _ , to prove their devotion, but it’s… not required” he replied, choosing his words carefully. 

Saragra paused a moment, trying to conceal her grin at the question that popped into her head. Oh, this was dangerous territory, but she needed to know. 

“Have you?” 

“Me. I’ve, um, uh. No! I’ve taken no such vows.  _ Maker’s breath _ , can we speak of something else?” Cullen was sure he was blushing to the roots of his hair. Why was the Herald asking about vows of celibacy? She, she couldn’t be… 

Saragra smiled up at Cullen again, and he was struck by two realizations. She was looking at him as if she’d just won some grand victory. And she was beautiful. 

“I should check in with Cassandra. I will talk with you later, perhaps?” She turned on her heel and sauntered away. Cullen stared at her as she walked away, completely blindsided by her questions. His thoughts were further scattered when he noticed the sway of her hips, which was only exaggerated by the movement of her staff on her back. He groaned and turned back to the training recruits. 

“You there! There’s a shield in your hand, block with it! If this man was your enemy, you’d be dead!” 

 

\-----------

Later that night, he was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t get the Herald out of his mind. How she’d stepped closer to him to ask her question, and had to look up at him. The smile that was somehow sly and delighted when he’d fumbled over his words. And her question,  _ maker _ , why did she want to know if he’d taken vows of Celibacy? Was she interested in him? Was she teasing him and he’d read too much into it? He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. 

Maker’s breath, he was in trouble. 


End file.
